Rick Jones
'HISTORY:' Rick Jones was your average young man. One day, Rick went for a walk, when he spotted something on the ground. He kicked it, and a massive gamma explosion erupted. Rick was victim but somehow survived. Bruce Banner was also victim to the explosion, turning him into the Hulk. Rick transformed into a dinosaur-like creature, hiding in the New York sewers until the time was right. When the Hulk battled a helicopter, Rick/Tyrannus emerged and attacked the helicopter, and then Hulk. The two fought, and Tyrannus easily had the upper hand. A S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter flew in, nuked and defeated both monsters. Weeks later, Bruce Banner and Rick Jones spoke at a dinner. Rick had no recollection of Tyrannus, or Hulk. Then the Maestro entered and was obviously looking for trouble. Banner punched down Rick so that Rick would transform, only leading Tyrannus to eat half of Hulk. When he ate Hulk, Tyrannus gained incredible power. Also, Maestro absorbed most of Rick's power, but leftr enough. This gave Rick control of his power. A fire started, and Rick was left to burn, but he didn't. Somehow, the powers now mixed, absorbed the fire, turning him red and the ability to create flames. Days later, Rick, now as Red Hulk, attacked Banner. He captured him, and explained it was Banner's fault, that days before, Rick accidentally blew his family to dust. Red Hulk was about to kill Banner, when the Ultimates entered, fighting Red Hulk. After a short fight, Rick fled. Months later, Rick was captured by the Abomination, in hopes Rick would join the Unbeatables. Rick first declined, and put up a fight, but then later agreed. In a small but crucial move, Rick punched Thor into a building, resulting in the building collapsing, killing Captain America. Later, Nick Fury threw his shield into Rick's stomach. Rick fell, and Thing punched him in the face, killing him. Real Name: Rick Jones Current Alias: Fire Hulk, Red Hulk, Tyrannus Identity: Secret Affiliation: Unbeatables Relatives: None known Base Of Operations: Ryker's Island Gender: Male Height: Differs from 6' 2'' as Rick Jones, to 8' 5'' as Fire Hulk, and to 23 feet as Tyrannus. Weight: from 220 LBS, to 700 LBS, to 23 000 LBS Eyes: Brown as Jones, Red or white as Fire Hulk, Black as Tyrannus Hair: Black, none as Tyrannus Unusual Features: Red skin, Fire pouring out of eyes, scaled as Tyrannus Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Unknown Education: Unknown Origin: Exposed to the same rays as Bruce Banner, Rick Jones became Tyrannus. Later his powers were lowered and his D.N.A. was mixed with fire, thus resulting in the 'Fire Hulk'. Place Of Birth: Not known Creators: Matthew Feldman First: The Unstoppable Hulk #1 as Tyrannus; The Unstoppable Hulk #5 as Fire Hulk Powers: When angry, Jones grows the same size, and build as the Hulk, with the same strength, speed, and durability as the Hulk. Before his powers were lowered by the Maestro, Jones turned into Tyrannus, a monster able to eat a helicopter and who could withstand any known impact known to man, except nuclear. Strength: As Tyrannus, Jones could have been able to lift to an unlimited amount of weight. As Fire Hulk, he could lift up to 200 000 tons. Category:Villains Category:Deceased